Rescue Mission: Girls rescue Guys!
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: FE7i think looks like the tables have turned! now the girls are trying to get the guys out of their enemy base without being killed! btw, Leila is still alive. pairings: NxJ, MxL, LxR, RxW, LxP, PxH and all your other favorite pairings!


A/N: hey, this is my eighth story! Hope u guys like it! But it's also my first in the game category… oh and btw, in my fic, Lelia is still alive. YAY! Now Mathew has a paring too!

Disclaimer: me no own Fire Emblem, if I did, Nino and Jaffar would play a waaayy more important role.

Ninian, Rebecca and Lyn sneaked quietly through the hallways of their enemy's base, trying to keep in the shadows so they remained unnoticed.

"Damn! If the guys had let us help them, they wouldn't have gotten captured and we wouldn't have had to come here!" Lyn was not in the best mood right now, she had left her and Rath's son back at the Pharean(sp?) castle under the care of Eliwood's mother.

"Oh no… I just got this sinking feeling that Ivan just broke something…" Rebecca groaned while the image of her 5 year old son running around and knocking over vases appeared in her head.

"…" Ninian didn't say anything because she trusted her mother in law with Roy, her son.

"Oooo boy, Rath is really going to get it once we find him…" Lyn muttered.

"Wil is going to re-string all of my bows before I let him do anything when we get back… and trust me, I have a LOT of bows" Rebecca had changed quite a lot since Nergal's defeat.

_I wonder how the other's are doing…?_ Ninian thought.

Nino, Louise and Priscilla snuck up behind 2 guards. They looked at Nino and nodded.

The young mage began to utter some words under her breath, just as the guards began to turn their direction she muttered the last word of her incantation: "Elfire"

A rush of flame engulfed the enemy. They didn't scream thanks to the quick and painless death Nino allowed.

"Ok, according to this map" Louise took out a rolled up piece of parchment from a pocket near her quiver "the dungeon should be a few rooms away… heading eastward…"

"I think we're the fastest progressing group considering we don't run into enemy's that often… and besides, when we do, Nino takes care of them" Priscilla stated.

"Um… this may not be the best time but who here carries the extra supplies? I need to change spell books," Nino sheepishly asked.

"I have them, what do you need?" Priscilla took her shoulder bag off and started to rummage around in it.

"One thunder… one more Elfire… and a Heal staff"

Priscilla handed Nino the equipment she needed.

"Thanks…"

"Soo…" Louise began, "Who is going to create a diversion for the next room? It says here on the map that there are guards at every door leading to it, and I'm sure that the others are going to have a hard time getting in there too."

"Well, it definitely can't be me, I mean, I'll be a sitting duck!" Priscilla backed away.

"What do you mean! You're a valkyier(sp?)! Not a simple traboudor(sp?) anymore!" the other 2 looked at the princess as if she were cheating in some way.

"Well Nino took the last spell book!" She argued.

"I have a fire that I still didn't use yet" the mage pulled out a book from her cloak and handed it to Priscilla.

"…You guys really are fixed on making me go aren't you?"

They nodded.

"Fine… but you two owe me!" Priscilla mounted her horse and rode to the door. After taking a deep breath she charged in and started to attack all the guards she could see.

"Ok, now it's my turn, I'll sneak around and hide somewhere where I can snipe enemy's" Louise ventured off and disappeared behind the large oaken doors.

"And that leaves me to rest…" Nino slumped against a nearby pillar.

"Triangle attack!" Farina yelled out.

Florina, Fiora, and Farina all charged at their enemy and slashed it with their spears continuously from all directions.

The Wyvern rider fell to the ground, dead.

"Anyone else want to die!" the eldest sister was pumped up and excited, apparently her Pegasus (I know in the game they call it a pegasi or sumthin, but since I don't know the spelling, I'll just write Pegasus) was too.

"Umm… sister? We don't have much time, we have to go rescue everyone else…" the youngest Falco Knight said shyly.

"Florina's right, we should just split up and take care of all these Wyvern riders so we can go infiltrate the layer" Fiora agreed.

"Fine… but I had better be paid for this! My killer lance is going to break soon and I need a new one!" Farina charged into the middle of the battle and went on a rampage.

"God… so impatient" Fiora went a different direction.

"W-wait for me!" Florina tried to catch up with her sisters.

Serra, Vaida and Isadora wandered around the seemingly endless hallways.

"My feet hurt! I don't want to walk no more!" Serra whined.

"Suck it up brat" Vaida didn't seem to care in the least.

"Well, you can ride on your Wyvern! And Isadora is riding on her horse! What about me!"

"You can ride with me if you want" Isadora offered.

"Yay!"

Vaida rolled her eyes, why did she have to get stuck with the most annoying healer of all time?

The group paused at a large door.

"Well, looks like after we go through this room, we'll reach the dungeon…" Vaida looked at a map.

"Finally…" Serra sighed in relief.

_Yes… FINALLY… _Vaida agreed.

They charged in only to find that all the guards were already dead and Priscilla's group standing in the middle of the room chatting.

"Well! took you guys long enough to get here!" Nino waved cheerfully.

"Sorry, we had to stop a couple times to get Serra to be quiet" Vaida dismounted her Wyvern and walked over to them with her lance.

Louise couldn't help but giggle a little bit, _Vaida get's easily annoyed._

Soon after, Lyn and her group appeared.

"Hey! Most of us are here already?" she looked around.

"WE'RE HERE TOO!" a loud crash was heard above, everyone immediately used their hands to cover their heads as glass came raining down.

The 3 famous Illia Falco Knights came swooping in.

"Ok, now we're ALL here" Lyn said as she brushed glass out of her hair.

"No, where's Lelia?" Louise looked around.

"Behind you" a voice startled everyone and they turned to look at the shadows behind the sniper.

The red headed thief calmly walked over.

"Sorry I'm late, there were a few rooms I had to stop by first"

"Like the treasury?" Vaida suggested.

A smirk found it's way onto Leila's face.

"Yeah, and I got some stuff to give you…" she took out a bag and started looking through it "For Louise and Nino… 2 Reiflenche (sp?). Nino and Priscilla… 2 Fimbulvetiers(sp?). Lyn… a silver sword. Ninain… I don't really know what this ring is called, but it raises your resistance to only magical attacks, it's not as good as your 'Nini's Grace' though. And For all you sky riders… Killer lances."

Farina pumped her fist in the air and cheered "YES!"

"I'm not finished yet you know…" Leila sweat dropped "Ok, for the healers, including Nino and Priscilla, Hammerenes and Restore staffs. That's it"

"Wow… how do you fit all of this into that small bag?" Serra asked.

"I have my ways"

"…"

"Well? Are we going to go rescue the guys?" Lyn stood by the door of the dungeon.

"No, wait. Some of us should go a different way. Nino, you and the snipers go to the second floor and come from above. Lance weilders, go from the back. And everyone else, just go through this door." Isadora planned.

Everyone nodded before heading their own direction.

Leila unlocked the door and quietly stepped in the dark prison.

She beckoned for her friends to follow her. They quietly crept into the looming darkness…

A/N: I'll be stopping it here. Cos I have to update other stories. Such as my 'Wish' fic. And my 'Shaman King' fic. Anywayz, R&R!


End file.
